


Last Of My Kind

by mandynightfury



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Poetry, Pre-How To Train Your Dragon (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: My take on what happened to the other nightfuries and how the infamy of the nightfury species came to be.





	Last Of My Kind

**Author's Note:**

> What caused Toothless to leave his home and end up as part of the Red Death's Nest

**The Last of My Kind**

He sits on a cliff staring up at the sky,

just watching each day go by.

There has been peace where his territory ranges,

but one moonless night that all changes.

All of a sudden the men come in swarms, 

causing more destruction than a year's worth of storms.

He’s only one dragon and the runt of the pack,

so there’s only so much he can do to fight back.

The men murder them all except one,

concealed by the shadows,he watches the rising of the sun.

The morning rays shine on the puddles blood,

All his pack’s corpses lay limp in the mud.

he lets out a cry, mourning his pack,

For at nightfall he shall begin his attack.

As the moon rises he takes to the sky,

For his plan to work he must fly.

When he reaches the village, he let’s out a screech,

For those people are pests, just like a blood-sucking leech.

But when he sees them all gathered ready to protect,

he realizes that he will not stoop that low, he shall gain their respect.

he burns down their village without the death of a single soul,

For now he realizes that he has reached his goal.

for people will sing about him for generations,

For they voice their fear in their narrations.

_ “With a scaly armour the color of ebony black _

_ and two leathery wings protruding from its back _

_ with two pale green orb-like eyes _

_ This dragon is invisible in the night skies _

_ feared by all, they stay out of his path _

_ for anyone who faces him shall face his wrath _

_ A silent predator of the night _

_ his bark is just as bad as his bite _

_ with four dagger-like claws on each paw _

_ and retractable teeth designed for eating prey raw _

_ He’s the last of his kind _

_ but keep this in mind _

_ He is the at the top of the list, the head of the pack _

_ and when he is threatened he will always fight back _

_ Hunter at night a shadow by day, _

_ no one ever sees him, not even his prey.” _

With his clan unavenged he sulks back to his cave,

he just prays from now on the humans will behave.

He curls up into a ball and lets out a groan,

with his family gone he is all alone.

With heart is broken and body battered,

his whole world has been completely shattered.

All of his friends and family are gone,

he’ll keep vigil for them from dusk until dawn.

Years later the humans have dominated,

only leaving behind land that’s desecrated.

Out of respect they leave his land, and never return,

whether they will ever be forgiven is for him to discern.

Although now he is fully grown,

he will always be forever alone. 

He doesn’t wish to leave his home and lost family behind,

but he has to move on for he is the last of his kind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to see this turned into a full story!


End file.
